


Our Love Is Different

by Zigzagwanderer



Series: The Very Thought Of You [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hux Is British Aristocracy, Hux Was A Spitfire Pilot, Injured Armitage Hux, Kylo Was Hux's Butler, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period romance, Post-World War II, Relationship Negotiation, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/pseuds/Zigzagwanderer
Summary: Lord Hux and his servant Ren have been in a sexual relationship for a long time, an angsty situation which had just about survived WW2, Hux's university years and sham marriage, as well as Hux's injury from his time in the RAF. Having admitted how they actually feel about one another, Hux decides to sell up his country mansion and the two lovers move into a flat in London, to see if they can actually be together as a (secret) couple.(kind of a sequel to 'A Flame In Your Heart'.Title from the Billie Holiday song.."You'll learn my love for you is trueAnd I'm sure I'll learn the same from youFor our love is different, dear")Thanks if you read any of my stuff, especially if you enjoy it/kudos me or comment!!!!!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: The Very Thought Of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623457
Comments: 33
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

They both returned to the narrow hallway, Ren having gone to look at the kitchen first, and Hux at the bedroom; each seemed embarrassed by such old impulses, in this new life of theirs.

“I’ve woken up in worse places,” Hux said, and put his hands on the wall behind him, out of the way of temptation. 

The flat was bare, and flavourless. The intimacy of their drive down, the surrounding smells of Hux’s cologne, of petrol and of the brandy from Hux’s hip-flask, still fumed fragrantly between them. 

Ren felt like they had not yet actually arrived where they were supposed to be, that he and Hux were still in transit in some way, although he had carried their luggage in, and locked the motorcar away in the mews garage himself. 

“Well, Kylo. You must be hungry?” 

Ren was not. He simply wanted Hux. The flick of his hot, wet tongue. The blunt intrusion of his cock.

Ren opened his mouth, but struggled to shape such crude cravings into something witty, or sophisticated. By the time he looked up, Hux was already at the front door, tapping his cane against the step. 

The brittleness continued, both in the pale, cloud-shattering sunshine, and in Hux’s scatter-shot conversation. 

Eventually he steered them into a jolly Hades of a place, crowded, and stinking of fish and singed bread. Steam from the urns wept down the inside of the windows. 

“There now. This is cosy.” 

Ren looked at Hux. 

Hux chaffed the waitresses. 

Then he made a drawn-out joke of playing butler to an increasingly passive Ren, that lasted from the first pouring of tea to the last serving out of bread-and-butter.

Yet Ren found that he could not bring himself to miss the familiarity of the village he had known all of his life; the indifference of the cacophony around him was more restful than any amount of knowing rural silences. 

He enjoyed immensely not having to carry away the empty plates.

The only thing he was starting to pine for was the real Hux.

The rain came as they left the cafe. Sudden, and sooty. 

“Damn. And I must just fetch a parcel from my tailor.” Hux turned up his collar. “Why the bloody hell didn’t you remind me to bring a coat?” 

Ren almost offered to perform the errand alone. As it was, Hux struggled on, limping. He kept colliding with Ren on the uneven pavements, but not as an excuse to hold hands, or otherwise rub their bodies together, which was how it had always been before. 

Ren did not know if he was meant to walk a step behind, or go in front, to open doors.

As soon as they were back in the flat, Hux nodded at the sodden brown-paper packages. 

“It’s a suit or two. Some shirts and whatnot to go with ‘em. Just to get you by, until you can face a proper fitting. Might have been a bit much, all that palaver, on your first day in town...” 

Hux waved his cigarette around vaguely. 

“Thank you for the consideration.” Ren put the boxes down unopened. “But I’ve been measured for my uniforms twice a year since I’ve been in service. And I’ve been trained in some tailoring myself.”

“Oh?” Hux blinked. “Well then.”

They bathed separately. It was the first time in a month they hadn’t been naked with one another as soon as humanly possible. 

As Ren was rinsing his own hair, the power went out.

Hux lit some lamps, then fiddled with the wind-up gramophone player, then lay on the bed and smoked.

“Armitage, who owns this property?” Ren stood in the darkened doorway. He had established that he could fold himself onto the settee in the sitting room for the night, if it came right down to it. “You aren’t borrowing it from a friend at all, are you?”

The jazz crackled a little. 

“No.” Hux heaved himself upright and scratched his fringe out of his eyes. 

The sheets and pillows and eiderdown were all fresh; were theirs. Ren wasn’t sure why everything mattered so much. 

“This was where you lived. With…her. This was your home, when you were married. Is that why you’re…why you don’t want me near you? Because I’m not her? Because I can't be a wife to you?”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” Hux stared. “No.”

Ren hadn’t cried for a long time. Not since they had the message that Hux had pulled through from being downed in the dogfight. 

“Then do you want me to go for some other reason?”

Hux appeared, for the first time since Ren had known him, frightened. 

“No.” He put his cigarette out in the slops in his saucer. “Ky…the truth is that it’s…ours. The flat. I didn’t know how to tell you. I bought it for…us. A year or two ago. Some bloody romantic dream I had about us running away together, I suppose.” 

The candleflame wavered sinuously as Ren set it aside. Their shadows mingled. 

“But when we got here today, I realised how it might seem to you. That you would be…beholden to me. Owned. Coerced.”

Ren knelt by Hux’s slippered foot. “You’re not my employer anymore,” he said. “And even when you used to pay my wages, I served you because I love you, and it made me happy.”

“My God, Ky.” Hux swallowed. “When you say things like that to a chap…” 

“I’m yours, my lord.” Ren wanted to tease but didn’t quite know how. “I thought you knew that?”

Hux flushed. “Maybe that’s just it.” He walked his finger-tips until they were side-by-side with Ren’s, on the damask coverlet. “I am trying to keep my damned hands to myself. We’ve made it this far by the skin of our teeth, and I don’t want to take advantage…”

Ren kissed him, wishing that Hux would do just that. 

“I thought you didn’t want me. You haven’t so much as touched me since we parked the Austin.” 

“Oh, my darling, I bloody well want you alright.” 

Hux kissed him back then, and put his mouth to Ren’s neck. He was getting hard. His pyjama trousers were thin silk, and his arousal was beautifully obscene. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Ren opened his own, dowdy dressing gown. It fell to the floor and Hux swore beneath his breath. 

Ren’s bare shoulder was golden in the soft glow, and Hux licked and sucked all along the curve of it until Ren started to stroke himself through his underwear. 

Hux watched. 

“Matter of fact, I wanted to put my tongue in your arse as soon as we were through the front door.”

“I wanted you to,” Ren said. "Please."

Hux leaned down and started to help Ren out of his things. “I even thought about fucking you over that funny table thing in the corner of the kitchen.”

Ren opened his eyes. “That, Armitage, is a breakfast nook.” 

The music was warm, and hypnotic. 

“Is it now?” Hux told Ren to get on the bed. They slid together. 

“I’m sorry to have been such a bloody fool these past few hours. You seem to have the power to completely unnerve me.”

“Make it up to me, then,” Ren bit on his bottom lip.

Hux reached over to the night-stand, but not for the new bottle of oily liniment that was there.

“Here.” Hux passed over a parcel, in the same wrapping as the other tailor’s boxes. “I had old Spragg make this up too.”

Inside the lining paper, there was a garment of very fine white cotton, almost transparent, trimmed with white lace. 

Ren shook it out. 

It was a chemise; sheer, delicate, and with thin ribbons to fasten up the front. The edges were embroidered with a faintly floral motif, just in a darker white. 

“This is for me?” Ren asked, holding it up against his chest. The fabric brushed his nipples and he shivered. 

“Of course, sweetheart. I thought you'd look so pretty in it.” Hux rested against the headboard. Put one hand behind his head and the other around his cock. “Why don’t you try it on?”


	2. Chapter 2

Hux was left alone for so long that his continued arousal seemed absurd. 

He shifted his hand from cock to stomach. It was horrid and familiar; that old, ulcerous unease that meant he had mis-stepped once again. 

A degree in Classics, and the execution of a High G Barrel Roll in a conked-out Spitfire, had been far easier to achieve than learning how Ren liked to be wooed. 

The water heater howled; Ren was evidently in the bathroom, perhaps scrubbing out shame. 

Hux supposed that by rights he should feel dirty too, for having made such a clumsy attempt to dolly up his boyfriend, but he found he absolutely did not regret his impulse to give Ren something nice, _at all _.

Then, just as Hux balanced on the edge of the bed, to sigh out the candle, Ren was there. 

“Armitage?” 

He sounded uncertain. And he was carrying, of all things, a rusting blackout lantern. 

The sputtering rays splayed out downwards. 

“Kylo?” Hux blinked. He beckoned when Ren stayed out in the draughty hallway. “Come here, can’t you?” 

It was miserably unerotic. 

Oatmeal soap. An icy flat. Kerosene. 

“I’d rather like to see you, my darling.” 

There was a silence. 

Hux parted his legs, and Ren slowly put the lantern behind him and walked forward until he was bracketed there. 

The chemise draped from his shoulders to the tops of his thighs. 

“It’s…barely decent,” Ren said, watching Hux’s face. 

“No,” Hux agreed. “You aren’t.” 

The light shone through the material. Hux could see, but not see, the outline of Ren’s body. 

“God.” Hux put his hands on the outside of Ren’s bared legs. “God in heaven.” 

He stroked down, then upwards. 

Ren tensed. 

Hux’s thumbs caught on the hand-stitched hem and rucked it up. 

He pushed up another inch and Ren’s private parts were exposed, just a little. 

It was wonderfully pornographic, like the smutty postcards Hux had collected at boarding school. 

“You...I…can’t…” 

He was at a loss for the correct compliment. 

“Armitage. Say something.” 

“Jesus God.” 

“Tell me…” Ren said. “Please tell me.” 

Hux looked up helplessly. 

Ren had tied up the bodice part at the front. It was so pure, and so prim, so like Ren. 

One pull on the ribbon would bring it all undone. 

“Ky, you are lovely to me in your farm clothes, stinking of pigshit. Even in your bleak, black uniform. And, I might add, I am very fond of you in nothing at all.” Hux crumpled the soft material of the lingerie in his fists. “If you don’t want _this, _then you must say so.” 

“No. I do want.” Ren bent his head, awkwardly. “Everything you give me.” 

“When the sale of the estate goes through, I will spoil you rotten, sweetheart. I know it’s pathetic and predictable, but there it is.” 

Ren began to thicken. 

Hux arched up to kiss him, his hands speaking to Ren’s skin. 

Ren made a noise and pushed his fingers through Hux’s damp hair, gripping his skull and drawing his face in closer. 

“Suck me. Please.” 

Hux grunted and his mouth was watering and he wet Ren’s cock through the fabric. 

It began to show, dark through the white. 

“Lift it up,” Hux said, hoarsely, after a time. “Let me see.” 

Ren obeyed, raising the hem until the cloth dragged clear of his erection. 

Hux framed Ren at the root with the lace edging of the chemise, bunching it around the thick, damp base. 

“Ky, you really are awfully pretty.” 

Unable to stop himself any longer, Hux pushed Ren’s cockhead down into his throat. 

“Armitage.” Ren screwed himself back out, panting, heavy on Hux’s tongue. 

Hux did it again, a sudden swallowing, and fumbled for Ren’s left hand. He took it off his own head and coaxed it up past Ren’s belly. 

“Oh.” Ren closed his eyes; he hadn’t thought to touch himself. 

His usual underthings were utilitarian, to say the least. 

Now he had on a material made mist; fine as Hux’s cigar smoke, as they brushed fingertips at cocktail parties. Pale as their mingled breath, down by the cold lake, Ren backed up against the tree-bark, all fishing forgotten. 

Hux plunged him in and out. 

Ren circled a nipple. Chafed it. 

Then Hux pulled off entirely. 

“It’s no good, Ky. Not when you’re in a get-up like that.” Hux kept his sticky palm sliding apologetically over and over Ren’s hardness. “You know I love you in my mouth, sweetheart, but…” 

Ren simply clambered past Hux and across the bed. Braced himself against the wall behind the headboard. 

Hux turned. 

“Well then,” he said. 

“I got ready for you in the bathroom.” Ren shrugged one lace-strapped shoulder. “Just now.” 

“Ah.”

“I want you to make love to me while I’m wearing my present.” 

“Yes.” Hux shuffled up behind Ren and lowered his pyjamas. Arranged the pillows. Used the liniment to oil his prick. 

They kissed. 

“I want you to do it to me as hard as you can.” 

“Well.” Hux hesitated. “My hip…” 

“Yes.” Ren interrupted. He seldom did. “I know. But I want _you_ to fuck me really hard, while I’m wearing this.” 

Hux could see Ren’s spine through the chemise. His beauty spots, dotted here and there. 

“Dear Lord Jesus. Yes, of course. Anything, my darling.” 

Ren hissed as Hux went in. 

The chemise teased along Hux’s cock. He muttered. His greasy hands smeared possessive patterns at Ren’s waist. His nails clawed at Ren’s hipbones. 

“Yes.” Ren let his head fall forward. “Oh, yes.” 

Hux grunted. It wouldn’t go in any deeper. “I swear…” 

He eased out more considerately than he pushed back in. 

Ren was whining. Cramp made Hux change the angle. Ren whined louder. 

Hux could scent his own ripe sweat. 

He couldn’t favour his uninjured side; so he gritted his teeth instead.

Ren did not ask if it was painful. What did it matter? 

The noises Ren made now were spurs to Hux, sharp and communicative, even through the cracking and creaking of his smashed-up leg, through the unbelievable bliss of being buried in such a hot, sweet place. 

Ren put his hand on himself and said he was close, after only a few more thudding thrusts. 

Hux did what he could to keep a rhythm going, but was grateful when Ren began to sit back more firmly, driving the pleasure deeper, chasing more of Hux’s length, chasing a pace that Hux couldn’t possibly provide. 

Hux wanted to pull at Ren’s hair, but didn’t dare surrender any leverage. 

“God in heaven. I want to fuck you inside out.” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re like a vice, Ky. A proper tight fucking vice. I want to bloody well fuck you apart.” 

“Please. Don’t stop.” Ren slapped the wallpaper with his spare hand. “Make me come.” 

“You want this?” Hux shoved hard. “Inside you?” 

“Yes.” 

“You want my hard cock?” Hux bit at Ren’s shoulder and shoved in again. “Like this, my pretty, lovely boy?” 

“Yes.” 

“Like this?” 

“Fuck.” Ren finally swore. 

Hux felt the contractions of Ren’s body. 

The bright flare of his own nerve-endings lit Hux up, making him curse and cram himself into Ren more roughly than he’d done for years.  
He held off for Ren’s sake, but could not do so for long. 

Ren was still shuddering around his cock when Hux tugged himself all of the way out of Ren’s arse, all the better to thoroughly _ruin_ the chemise. 

Hux soaked it and spilled on it, hitching the skirt up so that he could wet Ren’s backside too. 

“Christ in heaven.” Hux closed and opened his eyes. Wiped the come mindlessly about, into the cotton and the ribbons and the fancy stitching. 

Ren moaned something about love. Slumped onto his side. 

Hux stumbled down with him. 

“Armitage.” 

“I know, sweetheart.” 

The music trickled on in the background. 

Hux exhaled evenly, eventually. Hummed along for a song or two, then yawned. 

“Of course, it's like my tailor says, the problem is that silk is the very devil to get hold of just now.” 

There were dark crescents littering the skylight. Ren had thought at first that they were dead fledglings, but as his senses returned, he could see clearly that they were just leaves from the tree in the courtyard, folded into wings by the beating rain. 

Ren rolled onto an elbow. 

He’d helped with the solicitor’s inventory, listing everything Hux possessed, prior to the Veteran's Hospital taking over the property. He’d had an urge to add his own name to the top of the list. 

“In the old sewing room, back at the Hall, there are bolts of silks and satins. Yards and yards. Patterned and plain.” 

“Really? You don’t say so?” Hux smiled thoughtfully, and reached for his cigarette case. 

The pillows were sopping. So was the chemise. 

They tidied up together, although Hux winced a good deal. 

Ren stripped the mattress, and Hux stripped Ren. 

“This is going to be different, Ky.” 

Hux called from the cupboard where Ren had decided to keep the bedding. 

Ren had gone to measure out Hux’s morphine. 

“_We’re_ going to be different, my darling. Not master and servant. Not married. Just ourselves.” 

Ren had on Hux’s dressing gown. He let it flap about, untied. He was warm, despite the cold. 

As he passed back through the hallway, the front doorbell chimed. 

Ren had answered it before he could stop himself. 

“Well, well,” the woman said. “What have we here?” 

Ren recognised her immediately. 

Hux was still singing and swearing happily in the bedroom, tangling the clean sheets about with incompetent enthusiasm. 

“If it isn’t too much trouble,” the woman stared unkindly through Ren, although her gaze had snagged noticeably on his near-nakedness. “Would you mind letting his lordship know that his ex-wife is here for her half of Hux Hall?” 


End file.
